There Will Always Be Friends
by JesseBeijum
Summary: Allen is doubting his path as an exorcist as he plays the Piano in the 14th's room. But he will always have someone to clear his doubts with. Takes place after the capture of Noah's Ark. Alternate scene for Ep. 94-95. AllenxLenalee short One-shot. Review!


** Hey Everyone it's me, the author of _'Mission in High School'_!**

**Anyway this is a REALLY short One-shot. It's an alternate scene from episode 94-95**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S I only wrote this in five minutes and i didn't really put much thought into it so...hope you don't hate it...I feel depressed now D:**

**Well, reviews will be nice! Thanks for reading this guys!**

* * *

><p>Allen sat down in front of the white piano in the equally white concealed room in the Ark. His fingers were gliding over the piano keys, playing the soft melody of the unfamiliar song he heard with Timcanpy projecting the score from his mouth. Allen sang as he the lyrics appeared in his head, his soft voice echoing through the Black Order Headquarters. Upon hearing this Lavi snuck out of his bed in the Infirmary, concluding it was Allen who was in the Ark after he realised that what was left in Allen's bed was nothing more than his food leftovers. Lavi crept through the hallways of the busy Order, looking out for any signs of the Head Nurse. Meanwhile in Miranda's and Lenalee's Infirmary room, Lenalee was drinking her mug of coffee with a worried expression plastered across her face.<p>

"I hope Allen-kun is alright…" she sipped her drink and continued to stare ahead.

"Don't worry Lenalee-chan; I heard Allen-kun recovers very fast!" Miranda exclaimed from her bed, trying to be reassuring even though she's the one that's always reassured.  
>Yeah I guess so" Lenalee smiled. She stopped when she heard soft music and singing float into their room. It was a song with a melody she recognized. Then it came to her, it was what Allen played to bring the Ark back.<p>

"This is…Allen?" Lenalee placed her mug on the bedside table and painfully climbed out of her bed. Her feet still hurting from the innocence, she slid her feet into her slippers and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Lenalee-chan?" Miranda called out.

"I need to see Allen-kun!"She replied without turning her head. She struggled through the Order towards the Ark entrance. She slipped into the Ark and found Allen sitting on the white piano-bench playing and singing. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lenalee in the doorway looking worried. He stopped playing and swivelled in his seat to face Lenalee.

"Ahh, how did you find me?" Allen put on his 'poker face'.

"Well look" she pointed to Allen's trail of food and giggled. Just hearing Lenalee laugh raised Allen's spirits as he smiled and laughed back. Lenalee walked towards Allen as he shifted to the right side of the piano-bench to give Lenalee space. They were now both looking down at the inverted black and white keys of the grand piano.

"Can you sing and play one more time for me?" Lenalee asked breaking the silence and looking into Allen's eyes. Her violet eyes locked with his silver ones. Allen couldn't help but agree. Timcanpy projected the score as Allen started to play and sing. Lenalee wrapped her arms around his left one and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"But it's not me…" Allen stopped singing but continued playing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the symbols that Timcanpy is projecting?"

"Yeah, they seem a little weird"

"That's because they are the characters that Mana and I created…"

"What?" she looked up at him. She saw the confusion in his eyes as he continued to play and stare at the piano.

"Mana and I created them a long time ago. So why are they here? It feels like there's someone inside me…Whenever I read this, the lyrics just pop up in my head. It's…it's gross…" Allen explained. Lenalee said nothing but clung onto his arm tighter "I don't know if the path I'm walking down right now is really mine or…" he trailed off but Lenalee knew what he was going to say.

"Well, everyone here will help you down the right path Allen" Lenalee said "There will always be friends here for you"

"Thanks Lenalee" Allen resumed his singing. Little did they know that two heads were peeking through the open door.

"Guess someone got here first. By the way, why are you here Yu?" Lavi looked up at Kanda.

"Don't call me by that name!"Kanda silently beat Lavi up.

"Anyway, I didn't know Allen could sing that well"

"Hmph, Moyashi can actually do something"

"Aww, Yu-kun is acting brotherly" Lavi teased as Kanda silently beat him up again.

"Guess we should leave the Moyashi and Lenalee"

"Yeah, seems he's doubts have been cleared" Lavi whispered turning back to Headquarters doorway in the Ark. Lenalee let the sound of Allen singing softly lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
